Fun
by ArenFrost
Summary: It's been nearly a month since the Great Thaw, but Elsa still feels trapped and alone. She's held back by her duties of being a Queen from being who she truly is. She wishes for someone to give her an answer and to comfort her. Unknowingly, her answer has been following her. Read the love story of the snow queen and the legend in both of their POV. (Each chapter we switch the POV.)
1. Chapter 1: The Snow Queen

Fun

A Jack Frost and Queen Elsa Fanfiction

Chapter 1: The Snow Queen

ELSA

As I saw the warm light of the sun engulf my room, different thoughts came to me, but with one single idea. I don't want to get up. I don't want my duties. I don't want to be a queen. It's been 3 weeks since what my people call the Great Thaw happened, and my powers were accepted by my kingdom. However, I can't shake the feeling of discomfort in my chest, I still fell trapped in a cage of my own title. The Snow Queen of Arendelle. After the Thaw, I finally felt happiness, true happiness. I was finally reunited with my sister Anna, who I have yearned to be with again for so long. I've been accepted from my kingdom from which I hid and ran away from. No longer do I bear the pain of hiding my snowy curse and I've accepted it as a blessing. For a time, I didn't feel helpless and alone…until I resumed my duties as Queen. I'm stuck with numerous responsibilities that I barely leave my study. The only social interaction I get is when my people and advisors come to me for a decision. Even Anna, the sister I longed to befriend again, has been with her boyfriend, Kristoff, so much that I barely see her. I'm stuck with the same life I tried to be free of. I'm still alone.

…

"You're Majesty?"

"Uh…yes?" I was so lost in thought, he must have been knocking for a while now.

"Sorry to wake you ma'am, but the duke of Weaselton is here again."

"Of course he is…"(whispering to herself with a tone of annoyance)

"Tell him I will be out shortly" I still can't believe how persistent he is. [duke]

"I will madam"

I don't believe that he's still trying to restart our trade partnership, after what he's done. He's lucky I haven't frozen that toupee off his head.

"Sigh…control yourself Elsa…you still have to get ready for the meeting…" (muttering to herself)

As I prepared myself for the council with the duke, I couldn't help but feel anger inside me. I mean he was the first one to call me a monster. He sent two of his men to kill me. He even cared more for my kingdom's goods than its people when Arendelle froze over. Yet he still has the audacity to comeback to this land after that. It just makes me…makes me….ugh!

"Ah!"

[the vase by her nightstand froze and shattered to cold shards]

"No…"

"Come on Elsa stay calm…love will thaw….love will thaw"

I thought of my time with Anna once more, and the shards of ice disappeared. Though, I couldn't feel it. I didn't feel the warmth from that memory anymore…not like before. It still felt cold.

"Enough fooling around…it's time to go."

I have to go. I have to be the Queen. I have to hide my true feelings. I have to…at least for now.

{End}


	2. Chapter 2: The Legend

Chapter 2: The Legend

JACK FROST

She's up again, and muttering to herself as usual. She's cute that way. Always acting regal, but hides in her own world. I wish I could be a part of it.

"Come on Elsa, it's time to get ready"

Hmm…if only she could hear me.

It's been nearly a month since I first met Elsa, yet she has never met me. How could she? I'm just a myth in her head, a lie her parents told her to comfort her.

"Get out of bed, sleepy head"

In all that time, I still can't believe there's someone like me. Another who commands the winter ice and snow. Just the thought of it comforts me…I wish I could do the same for her.

"Eellsssaaa…get uppp"

For a moment, I thought she heard me, but then I realized someone was knocking on the door.

"You're Majesty" It was one of her royal guards.

"Uh…yes?" she said, and at that moment I was lost in her looks. She was regally sitting upright, yet she still had that just got out of bed look. Her hair was beautifully untamed. Her eyes, still looking sleepy, had that unexplained sparkle to accompany her blue ice pupils. I swear, every day she's more beautiful than the last.

"I will madam"

Man, I was so lost in thought I didn't realize that guy was about to leave.

As I saw the Snow Queen prepare for the day, I thought about why I was still here. Since the day of her coronation, I've been following her and watching over her. There was just something about her, besides the power. She was elegant, kind hearted, and despite her abilities, she had a fiery soul. Yet, she hides her true self, even till today. I didn't want to leave her. I wanted to be there for her. Till the end of my days.

"Ah!"

[the vase by her nightstand froze and shattered to cold shards]

"No…"

"Come on Elsa stay calm…love will thaw….love will thaw" she said nervously.

I wish I could comfort you. Hold your hand and tell you that everything will be alright. To tell you not to be afraid, to be whom you truly are. To have fun in your life. To tell that you should never fell lonely…because I will always be here.

"Enough fooling around…it's time to go." She said

"Good luck today, Elsa"

{END}


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Duke

Chapter 3: Meeting the Duke

ELSA

Here we go again, on my way to the study to meet this small duke. It's only a short distance from my room, but I feel as if I've been walking for ages. It's such a nice day, with the sun bursting in smoothing warmth, yet here I am stuck in an endless corridor. Outside the hall window, I saw a tiny snowman joyfully playing with a reindeer. I thought to myself that if Olaf and Sven are playing here, that means Kristoff is here too. It also means that I might not see Anna today.

"Excuse me?" I asked one of the castle maids as she passed by.

"Yes, you're Majesty?"

"Where is Anna?"

"Oh, the princess is at the castle garden with that Ice Master."

"I see, thank you very much"

As the maid walked away, I couldn't help but feel a slight touch of hate inside me against my sister. She's always going off with her boyfriend, while I'm stuck taking all of the responsibilities.

"Ok Elsa, enough of this…It's time to do your job" [whispering to herself]

As I entered my study, I saw the duke and two of his men, the same ones who tried to kill me. I was ready to snow blast the three of them away, but I knew that would only cause more trouble.

With all the grace that I could muster I said: "Good morning gentlemen, I hope that you and the people of Weaseltown are doing well."

"It's WEZELTON…I mean its Wezelton, you're majesty."

As if that was any different.

"As I have stated to you before, Arendelle will no longer participate in trade with your kingdom. This decree is non-negotiable. Now excuse me I have other matters to attend to."

I was so close to getting out of there. My hand was already on the door handle, but then he still persisted.

"You're majesty if I may, our kingdoms have been partners for quite some time and…"

"That does not make-up for what you have done against me and my kingdom." I said with a fierce tone.

"However, these kingdoms shared…"

"I said no!" I was starting to get furious.

"With all due respect…"

"enough…"

"Your mother and father would hav…"

"I said ENOUGH!" I said, no, to be precise I roared it. I couldn't keep my anger anymore. He tried to use my parents to influence me. I just couldn't keep it in anymore.

I didn't immediately realize, but the door handle I desperately held unto froze over, and the floor around me was now riddled with jagged ice. After a while, I unfroze my surroundings and called for the royal guards.

"I would like you to escort these gentlemen back to their boats" I said sternly.

At least one good thing came from this incident, it finally shut up the duke, who did not protest or argue about leaving.

From there, I walked to the main hall where I was to meet with my advisers on our other trading partners. I was until I saw her.

"Anna…"

[End]


	4. Chapter 4: Queen and the Duke

Chapter 4: Queen and the Duke

JACK FROST

She's still lost in thought. It's always like this, whenever she walks she always seems distracted by something in her head. I mean here I am right beside her, and yet I feel like she's miles away. I wish I could be with her. It's a shame though, here she is still fulfilling her duties when it's such a nice day to be outside. I bet she just wants to get out of this castle.

"Umm…hello…is Elsa in there?" I said jokingly

Then she suddenly stops and looks outside the window. I did the same and saw the snowman and the reindeer playing again. I still think that I should be a tad worried that the snowman's alive, but hey I'm not more unusual than he is. It seems that seeing the two gave Elsa another thought.

"Elsa come on, you got to go."

She just stared at the two. She even looks more depressed now.

"…Elsa…"

She proceeded to one of the maids around the castle. From what I heard, she was asking where her sister was.

I know I shouldn't be thinking badly about someone I rarely know, but why would her sister leave someone as amazing as Elsa alone to all these boring duties. It seems kinda unfair. She should be helping her sister, instead of being with that mountain man.

She finished talking to the maid, but she still looked sad. She seemed to sink deeper in depression. I wish I could comfort her, to just hold her hand so she'd know she's not alone.

"Ok Elsa, enough of this…It's time to do your job" She told herself, but I could still hear a hint of sadness in her tone.

"You'll be fine" I said hoping to reassure her. Even if I knew it wouldn't help.

I followed her into the study, and a saw the small duke and the two guards who tried to kill Elsa. I honestly wanted to beat the three of them with my staff, but I know it would only cause trouble. However, based on Elsa's face she had a similar idea. Even when she's mad she looked cute. Her nose was somewhat flaring, and her eyes looked stern, but no matter what she still looked elegant. She took her usual composure and greeted the 3 men.

"Good morning gentlemen, I hope that you and the people of Weaseltown are doing well." She said.

"It's WEZELTON…I mean its Wezelton, you're majesty." said the small man

Hmph…as if that's any better.

Elsa was handling the situation really well. She was so calm and was straight to the point. I followed her as she went to the door until that duke pleaded once more.

"You're majesty if I may, our kingdoms have been partners for quite some time and…"

"That does not make-up for what you have done against me and my kingdom." She said with a bit of force.

"However, these kingdoms shared…"

"I said no!" I was starting to get mad at this small fellow, and seemed like Elsa was starting to get irritated.

"With all due respect…"

"enough…" He was starting to get on both our nerves.

"Your mother and father would hav…"

On that second, I was shocked and filled with anger that he decided to use Elsa's parents for his own good.

"I said ENOUGH!"

I looked at Elsa, her eyes mixed with anger and fear as she looked at her iced surroundings. I wanted to help her, but at the same time I was furious. This little man had the nerve to come in her asking for their trade after what he's done, and using Elsa's parents to get an advantage. I really wanted to freeze that stupid toupee of his right of his head and shove an icicle right up his…well south of his Weaseltown. Though I couldn't, Elsa would be blamed if I did.

I looked at Elsa, who managed to unfreeze what she had done, and I realized she regained her composure and had the three escorted away.

I was happy for her, and happy that the duke finally stopped talking. She seemed to be on her way again until she saw someone. A girl younger than her.

The Princess.

[END]


	5. Chapter 5: Anna

Chapter 5: Anna

ELSA

My sister was walking towards me, and honestly I didn't know what to do. We became so close again after the thaw, yet the past two weeks have been awkward for the both of us. Since I resumed my duties, I don't have much time to talk with her, and when I do she's going out again with Kristoff. She was getting closer and I knew I had to do something.

"umm…hi" I said with a hint of nervousness.

"Oh…umm…hi me?" She said. Even as a Princess she's still a bit of a goofball.

"Yes you, we're the only ones in this hallway."

"Sorry, it's just that my head keeps going on about my date today. We're going to one of Kristoff's favorite places outside for a picnic."

I knew it, she is going on a date with him. First time we talk in weeks and it's about her date with Kristoff.

"umm…ok Elsa, umm….see you later, I guess." She said and it kinda hurt to see that she seemed to be in a hurry to get out of here.

"Wa…Wait! I almost forgot to ask you. There's a meeting at the main hall with the advisers about Arendelle's trading system. You know being the princess of Arendelle and me being the queen and all, don't you think we should go together?"

I knew what I said was just a desperate excuse to spend time with my sister. It's just that we both have responsibilities to our people and, well…I would feel comfortable if Anna was with me in the meeting.

"uh…Elsa…I…umm…well" She was hesitating and before she could give me an answer a man came running down the hall shouting Anna's name.

"ANNA! Anna there you are. Come on we gotta go. If we don't get there by noon you'll miss the surprise there. Oh, umm…sorry you're majesty, I…uh…didn't see you there." It was Kristoff. The Ice master of Arendelle.

Before I could properly react to Kristoff's arrival, Anna finally spoke:

"Oh, uh…sorry Elsa we have to go…umm…is it okay if…I mean can you…"

"Don't worry I'll handle the meeting today,…just go on your date" I said that with a straight face, but inside I was lying. I didn't want to face the advisers alone again. I really want Anna to be there with me, but I know that will only be a burden to her.

"Ok, thanks a lot Elsa,…uh see you later." She said hurriedly.

I smiled and waved as the two of walked away, but inside I felt like crying my eyes out. I was being left alone again. As if my 13 years of isolation wasn't over yet, and I was still left in my room. As I turned away, I forced myself not to cry. I had to stay strong, and keep my feelings tucked away again. I forced myself, but I couldn't help but let one tear roll down my face as I walked to the meeting. After a while I regained my composure, and found myself at the entrance of the main hall.

"sigh…come on Elsa, you still have to be the Queen."

[END]


	6. Chapter 6: The Princess

Chapter 6: The Princess

JACK FROST

The princess of Arendelle was approaching, but it seemed that she hasn't noticed her sister yet. I looked at Elsa and noticed her expression was greatly mixed, her eyes showed happiness, sadness, and doubt at the same time. She seemed to be trying to reach out to her sister and yet distance herself away as well. I wouldn't blame her though. Ever since she became the queen again, she barely got to even see her sister. She was busy with her duties, and whenever she was free, the princess would be with that mountain man again. Before I could do anything, she called out to her sister.

"umm…hi" She said with a hint of nervousness. Her voice was even in a higher pitch than usual. It was kinda cute to be honest.

"Oh…umm…hi me?" Said the princess. Even if she's Elsa's sister, I thought of her as a bit of a goof.

"Yes you, we're the only ones in this hallway." As Elsa was talking, I couldn't help but notice that little elegant smile on her face. It was comforting to see her smile after the past few days she went through.

"Sorry, it's just that my head keeps going on about my date today. We're going to one of Kristoff's favorite places outside for a picnic."

Really. Again. This is the first time in the last few days that these two are acting like sisters and she's going out with that Ice Master.

"umm…ok Elsa, umm….see you later, I guess." Said the princess.

I noticed the look on Elsa's face change. Her happiness had faded away, and it looked like she was hurt. I understood why. Elsa's been trying to reach out to her sister despite her duties, and yet Anna is the one pushing her away. I didn't want to feel it, but I had a hint of anger against Anna for spending more time with this random guy instead of spending time with her sister.

"Wa…Wait! I almost forgot to ask you. There's a meeting at the main hall with the advisers about Arendelle's trading system. You know being the princess of Arendelle and me being the queen and all, don't you think we should go together?" said Elsa

She sounded desperate, she really wants Anna to be with her, at least for the meeting. It might make her feel happy again, at least for a while.

"uh…Elsa…I…umm…well" She was hesitating and I didn't understand why. If someone like Elsa asked me to be with them I would say yes in a heartbeat.

Suddenly, someone was calling out for the princess' name, and I noticed it was the mountain man, Kristoff looking for his girlfriend. He was talking about getting to their date.

"Oh, uh…sorry Elsa we have to go…umm…is it okay if…I mean can you…" I couldn't believe it. She was leaving Elsa alone again.

"Don't worry I'll handle the meeting today,…just go on your date" She said she was okay with it, but I knew she was lying. I wish Anna would see through her lie and go to the meeting with her, to give Elsa a bit of comfort.

"Ok, thanks a lot Elsa,…uh see you later." She said hurriedly. As she left, I could feel my anger boiling inside me. She abandoned her sister. I wanted to chase after them, and try to tell them off, until I noticed that Elsa turned away.

I turned to face Elsa and I felt heartbroken. I saw that she was forcing herself to hold back her tears. She looked so depressed, and I couldn't do anything. I wanted to give her some kind of support, to comfort her in anyway. I raised my hand and placed my palm on her cheek to try and let her know I was there for her. I noticed a tear roll down her face and I tried to wipe it away, but I couldn't. I would sacrifice anything to ease her pain, to give her some kind of relief. She began to walk towards the main hall and I followed her with my arm around her shoulder. As we faced the main hall, Elsa regained her composure, yet I know she was still hurt.

"sigh…come on Elsa, you still have to be the Queen." She said.

I wanted to say something so badly. To say something comforting. To ease her pain. Even if I knew it wouldn't make a difference, I had to say something.

"No …you don't"

[END]


	7. Chapter 7: My Question

Chapter 7: My Question

ELSA

I never thought I would ever say it, but I missed my room. After a long and honestly frustrating day as Queen, this is the only place I can be who I am. As I dropped to my bed, I rejoiced as the day was finally over, for about 2 minutes. I realized that everything I experienced today is just going to happen again tomorrow, and the day after, and so on. I'm always like this, and so are my days as queen. I wake up dreading the day ahead of me, I meet with the duke again about our cancellation of trade, my advisers tell me to reconsider trade with Weaseltown, and after hours preparing for declarations and trade in my study, I come back here only to restart again. That's the life of a queen I guess, ...or at least the life of a snow queen. To make each day worse, I see my own sister less and less. We can barely talk to each other for 5 minutes, and it seems that Anna cares more about Kristoff than me. Just when I thought that showing the world my powers would bring me a new life to start over, I'm still stuck in my old one. Why? Why does my life have to be like this? Why am I the one suffering? Why am I alone?

"Come on Elsa, get out of your head, and just...sigh"[muttering to herself]

I decided to simply get ready to sleep, hopefully my dreams can give me some comfort. As I wore my nightgown, I couldn't help but replay my day over and over again. The duke trying to use my parents to influence me. Losing control of my powers to my anger. Being turned away from my own sister. Being alone to face the advisers, and the thought It will all happen again for my entire life. I feared that I'll be alone...forever. I wouldn't stop thinking about my day until I noticed my bedroom floor. I found myself kneeling on the floor,my eyes filled with tears. The floor was completely covered by jagged ice, the walls were being painted with a rough coat of ice. Icicles were forming above and were pointed directly at me. Spears of ice were slowly creeping towards me, and my room was now filled with a raging snowstorm. It was happening. It was happening again.

"no...no...No...stop it" My head had its own storm inside filled with horrible thoughts. I couldn't stop thinking about my day and all the days I'll ever have. It was too painful.

"no...Please...not again" The icicles drew closer to me, and the storm was raging on. I knew I had to thaw it all.

"lo...love will th...thaw...love will thaw" I tried to bring back every memory I had, any with even a hint of love. However, I couldn't feel them, the warmth that once radiated form the love I felt was gone. It was all cold...too cold. For once, the cold did bother me.

I couldn't stop myself. I was crying uncontrollably. I just wanted it to end. I just wanted to stop.

Then, out of nowhere, I noticed snow form together in front of me. It was different than the snow from the blizzard, it was calm, peaceful. The snow started to dance in front of me, and seemed to be taking form. In front of my very eyes, the snow transformed to what looked like Anna and I. We were ice skating, like we did during the kingdom celebration. As I saw the two figures skating around me, I started to feel warmth inside of me. I noticed that the Anna snow figure had slipped and fell while they were skating.

"haha" I couldn't help, but laugh a bit.

Then, the snow started changing again, and transformed into a figure of Olaf prancing around. The figure merrily danced around my room and reminded me of the real one. He might be a bit dim, but he really knew how to bring a smile to any face. As the snowman went around the room, I began to feel happy once more. The snow started to transform once more, it took the form of my parents, and I was between them. I couldn't clearly see it, but it looked as if they were smiling at me. My heart felt completely warm and the cold sensation had left me. My mom and dad then placed there hands on one of my shoulders, and I was surprised. At the moment my parents hands were on my figure's shoulder, it felt as if their hands were on my shoulder. I looked at the three carefully, and found myself in a calm state. I was finally back together.

"Ok Elsa...one more time."[muttering to herself]

I looked around my room and saw the ice melting away, the icicles started to retreat and the snowstorm disappeared. When it was all gone, I noticed that the figures were still there, but before I had time to reach out to it, the snow flew through the air and disappeared. I decided to lie down after that tiring experience, but as I went I was happy. Not just because of the snowy figure, but because I knew something or someone made the snow to help me. As I lied down, I looked around the empty room and thinking that I was crazy for what I was about to do.

"Please, answer me. What should I do? What am I missing?" I asked, waiting for a response.

I waited to hear an answer of any kind, but all I heard was silence. I decided that the snow figures might have just been my imagination. I began to close my eyes.

...

"All you need is a little bit of fun."

I sat upright, and was completely surprised. Someone was listening to me and answered my plea. I looked around what I thought was an empty room until I noticed...him. I saw a young man, probably around my age, wearing a blue jacket and holding unto a wooden staff. He had striking blue eyes, and hair that was like snow. He was staring at me, then all of a sudden he looked puzzled. He turned around as if he was looking for something. He then stared back at me and spoke.

"umm...Elsa?"

Naturally, I did what anyone would do...I screamed.

"eh...AHHHH"

Next thing I knew, I chucked a snowball right between his eyes.

[END]


	8. Chapter 8: My Answer

Chapter 8: My Answer

JACK FROST

After she closed the door to her room, she limped herself towards her bed and falling right into it. It was really cute to see the great and regal snow queen act like a tired child. As she lay down on her bed, I noticed a hint of relief in her eyes. She did just go through another rough day, she deserves some rest. Then that relief left her eyes and she was again in deep thought. She's always like this. She wakes up to another day she dreads, she meets the little duke, then another meeting, hours in the study, then here in her room again to contemplate on her day. I couldn't blame her for what she feels. Ever since she became queen again, her life seems to have been spiraling, and here I am, right next to her, unable to do a thing about it. This time though, her eyes seemed filled with more despair. Something worse was going through Elsa's mind, and I wish I could reach out to her and ask her what's wrong. Now that I think of it, I've been stuck in the same routine as well. I watch over her as she sleeps, I answer to her mutterings when she wakes up in the morning. I follow her as she meets with the duke and her counsel. I accompany Elsa in her study, and we both come back her and I watch over her again. In all that time, not once have I been able to comfort her. I was angry at myself cause for all the time I was beside her, in all times I was there when she was saddest, not once have I comforted her. I hated myself for that, because no matter how much I care for her, I can never truly be there for her.

"Come on Elsa, get out of your head, and just...sigh" Her voice snapped me back to reality, and I saw her walk out of bed.

As I saw her walk to her closet to grab her night gown, I immediately looked away. It would be rude of me to see her change when she hasn't seen me at all. A few moments later, I started to feel the room getting colder, the walls and floor were being encased with ice and a snow storm was swirling inside the room. I heard sobbing and a loud thump come from behind me. I turned to Elsa, and my heart fell into despair. I saw Elsa crying uncontrollably as she was kneeling on the floor. The sound of her sobs echoed inside my head to remind me I could not help her. I felt like I was stuck in a nightmare. The person I cared for most in the world was slowly losing herself in front of my eyes.

"no...no...No...stop it" Her plea brought me back from the nightmare and reminded me of why I stayed with her. To care for her no matter what.

I rushed to her side and saw that her eyes were deep in sadness. She was slowly losing herself to despair. I knew this had to be it. I have to be able to help her this time. I have to reach out to her, even if it was impossible. I simply had to.

"ELSA! ...Elsa Please Snap Out of It! ELSA!" I tried to talk to her, but she still seemed lost.

I noticed the sharp edges of the icicles were slowly closing in on her. I quickly grabbed my staff and swung with all my might to deflect thee shards from harming Elsa, but it had no effect whatsoever. The shards were getting closer.

"no...Please...not again" She said sobbing. I noticed the storm raged on and the icicles were getting even closer. I had to do something.

"ELSA! Please Remember: Love will Thaw! Come on Elsa!" I shouted with all my might.

"lo...love will th...thaw...love will thaw" I thought she had finally come back. She was trying to focus herself and seemed like she was trying to bring back her happy memories. For a moment I was relieved, until I noticed that she was now trying to embrace herself. She started to shiver and I realized what was happening. She was trying to keep warm. The queen of the ice and snow, was starting to feel cold.

"Come On Elsa! I know you can do it!" I saw the life inside her eyes start to fade into sadness, I have to do something now, or else I'd lose her forever.

I knelt beside her and raised my hands. Amidst the blizzard I formed my own snow right in front of her and made it dance in front of her eyes. When I saw her eyes point directly at my creation, I shaped them into the first happy memory I had with Elsa. The first time I saw her was at the Great Thaw celebration, and she was merrily gliding through the ice with her sister stumbling next to her as the skated through the ice. I tried to convey my memory back to her to bring back the warmth to her heart. As I made the snow figure of her sister slip and fall, I heard a slight bit of laughter.

"haha" She was coming back to her senses. I looked around the room and the snow was starting to calm down. Though I knew I needed to do more.

I changed the snow to form that little snowman of hers, Olaf, and made him prance happily around the room. I may not know much about the snowman, but I know for certain that he brings great joy wherever he goes. As the snowman danced around the room, I noticed a smile forming on Elsa's face. A hint of happiness was slowly coming back to her, but I knew I needed to do something more, something big. I looked around the room and noticed the picture of her parents on her nightstand. At that moment I knew what I had to do. I shaped the figure for the last time, and formed an image of her with her parents, happily together. I saw Elsa's eyes showed joy and peace within her. As I made her parents put her hands on her figure's shoulder, I put mine on her shoulder to give any comfort I could. I noticed she was now completely calm and she was back to being herself. She was finally back together.

"Ok Elsa...one more time." We said together.

I looked around the room and the ice start to disappear, the icicles retreated from her and the snowstorm had calmed down. I was so relieved that Elsa was back to who she was that I forgot that my figures still stood there in front of her. With a wave of my hand, I made the image disappear after she looked back at the figures. Elsa got up once more and proceeded to her bed, while I went back to my usual spot. I was overjoyed that the nightmare was finally over, Elsa was calm again, and that I was finally able to comfort her. As I watched her prepare for bed, I noticed the cute smile on her face. The snow figure had brought back some happiness to her life. I thought she was going to close her eyes, until she spoke once more.

"Please, answer me. What should I do? What am I missing?" She asked, and it seemed like she was waiting for a response.

I knew exactly what to say, but I wondered if I should answer her. I wanted to, but it might not make a difference. As she closed her eyes, I made my decision to answer her.

"All you need is a little bit of fun." I answered.

Then, suddenly, Elsa sat upright on her bed and seemed really surprised. She started to look around the room until our eyes met. For a moment, I was lost in her elegant blue eyes, but I quickly snapped back to reality and wondered what she was looking at. I turned around to look for anything that would have caught her attention. I turned to face her again, still wondering what she was looking at.

"umm...Elsa" I asked her.

Then she started to scream.

"eh...AHHHH"

Next thing I knew, I took a snowball right to the face.


	9. Chapter 9: Who Are You?

Chapter 9: Who are you?

ELSA

I didn't know what else to do. The moment I saw this flying boy in blue my first reaction was to scream. I mean it's not normal to find some guy flying in my room, even for a girl who controls the winter. I guess my instincts took control of me because after a while I saw the boy lying on the floor. He was trying to recover from a snowball headshot. I wanted to help him up, but I guess my head decided to panic about a random guy was in my room.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I screamed at him. I might be overreacting, but in a situation like this, panicking and screaming may be the most normal thing to do.

"uugghh…wa…wait…what?" He said as he brought himself up. He started to float once more. I guess my instincts kicked in again.

SMASH.

I threw the lamp on my nightstand at him. I know it might seem much, but I am quite sure there is no proper etiquette when you see a random person floating in mid-air. As he landed back on the ground to dodge the lamp, I asked him once more.

"I said…Who Are You?

"You know it's probably best to just let me get back on my feet first before you start throwing things at…wait…what? He said. Seemingly puzzled as he ended his sentence.

I looked at him sternly waiting for an answer. Also preparing myself to throw the book on my night stand just in case.

"Wait a minute…you…you can see me?" He asked, completely confused.

"Of Course I Can See You, How Hard Is It To Notice A Random Boy In My Room!?" I said furiously.

To be honest, I shouldn't have been mad at him. I mean, I should be mad at myself for not noticing him floating there when I got to my room. It took me 5 seconds to see him after he answered me, yet I didn't notice him when I walked around the room.

"You can…hear me?" He asked. His face seemed to be in disbelief and amazement at the same time.

"umm …yeah. I mean, yes, I can hear you." I started to calm down. I guess my last scream took out the last of my panicky self. As he was mumbling to himself probably to understand what was happening, I realized that I never did get a good look at this guy. I looked at his face and quickly noticed his eyes. He had striking blue eyes, like mine and yet, there was something about it that made me feel so calm and… happy even. I didn't understand why, but when I looked into his eyes, I felt completely free to be who I am, I felt completely safe to be me. After a while, he stopped mumbling and we looked directly at each other's eyes. I was burning up. My face felt completely red. This was the first time I ever felt this way, so I just hesitantly turned away from him.

"umm…Elsa…umm…I'm…uh…sorry. Look I want to umm…start over. My name's Jack. Jack Frost." He said kindly.

I looked at him again, still blushing a bit. I thought to myself that I might be crazy to introduce myself to this random guy in my room, but something about him made me feel at peace.

"umm…hi. My name's…wait. How do you know my name?" I asked him, timidly confused.

"umm…well I…I mean…I've been…uhh" He tried to answer. He was scratching his head, it seemed like he was too embarrassed to answer. I noticed that his face was turning red. I thought that he seemed cute like that.

"Well…uhh…I've been…well…following you for the last few weeks." He said nervously.

"Don't you mean stalking?"

"umm… stalking is a…uhh…well…yeah."

"hehe" I couldn't help but laugh a bit. He face was flushing red. I noticed that while a laughed, he was smiling at me. I felt like time stood still, I felt like all of the worries in the world would fade away with his smile. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

I was about talk to him again, until a thought came to my head. I started to blush again. My face turned completely red because of that thought. I knew I had to ask him.

"umm…if you've been following me…them umm…" I was feeling so embarrassed.

"Did you…umm…see me…change?" I felt like dying.

I noticed that his face turned pure red. He was struggling to answer, and the longer he took, the more I felt like dying of embarrassment.

"umm…no, I mean, not really…maybe...kinda..." He tried to let out a response. My face was as red as a tomato as I walked towards him. He was still trying to give me an answer.

"well…Elsa…I mean…yes…but I was looking the other way and"

SLAP

[END]


	10. Chapter 10: My Name Is Jack Frost

Chapter 10: My Name Is Jack Frost

Jack Frost

I'll be honest. I've had my own fantasies on how Elsa would first meet me. How we met now, not the best one. I didn't exactly picture myself lying on the ground with a face full of snow, while Elsa was ready for another attack. Well it's not worst either anyway. I was trying to recover from her attack when she asked…well something…

"Wh…r…ou..?" I guess my ears where shaken up from the hit and all I could reply was:

"uugghh…wa…wait…what?" I was trying to get back on my feet again and…oh look a lamp.

SMASH

I ducked back to the ground to avoid another assault. I'd probably be complementing on her good arm she had…if she wasn't using it to hit me.

"I said…Who Are You?" She asked me.

"You know it's probably best to just let me get back on my feet first before you start throwing things at…wait…what?" Then I just realized…she really was talking to me. She was asking me…asking me. I couldn't believe it. She knows I'm here…she's talking to me. How is that even possible?

She was looking at me sternly. She was waiting for me to answer her, and it looked like she was ready to throw something else if I didn't reply. I had to say something.

"Wait a minute…you…you can see me?" I had to ask. I still couldn't believe it.

"Of Course I Can See You, How Hard Is It To Notice A Random Boy In My Room!?" She said crossly.

If I wasn't puzzled about how she would see me, I would have probably said: "If it was that easy to see me, then how did you not notice me flying right next to you for One Whole Month?!" However, I was still in shock. I didn't know what to do. For the first time, someone saw me.

"You can…hear me?" I asked, still completely confused on how I can talk to her, and she could talk back to me.

"umm …yeah. I mean, yes, I can hear you." She seemed like she was starting to calm down. I wouldn't blame her though for getting mad. I mean what else would someone do if the saw a random guy floating in their room. Though, I still couldn't figure out how all of this is happening. She hasn't seen me until just a few moments ago. Did something happen to me? Is it because we're both able to control ice and snow? Is there some sort of connection between the two of us? After a while, I realized that I was just standing here mumbling to myself. I looked towards Elsa and our eyes meet. We looking into each other's eyes, and after what we just went through, there was calming peace. I knew that in that very moment that it doesn't matter how all of this is happening, what is important is that I am here with her now. I can truly be with her, to comfort her, to help her. I noticed that she was starting to blush, and it was cute to see Elsa fluster a bit as she turned away. I guess this is new to her…then again, this is new to me too.

"umm…Elsa…umm…I'm…uh…sorry. Look I want to umm…start over. My name's Jack. Jack Frost." I said completely nervous. Even if I've been talking to her before, this is the first time I would actually talk to her in person.

She turned to face me again and as she did, I noticed she was still blushing.

"umm…hi. My name's…wait. How do you know my name?" She asked with a confused look.

I felt so embarrassed. How was I supposed to tell her that I've been stalking her for the last month? My face was burning up. I was as red as a cherry. I was scratching my head trying to think of a better answer and…well, I couldn't come up with anything.

"Well…uhh…I've been…well…following you for the last few weeks." I said awkwardly.

"Don't you mean stalking?" She said with a slight smile on her face.

"umm… stalking is a…uhh…well…yeah."

"hehe"

She was laughing. She was laughing and smiling…because of me. After all of the suffering she went through…after all the time I was beside her…I was finally able to help her smile. It felt as if time stood still. The perfect moment was her, and I wished it would last forever.

Then, I noticed that she was blushing again. She seemed completely embarrassed about something. I was about to ask her what was on her mind until she said:

"umm…if you've been following me…them umm…" She looked so embarrassed.

"Did you…umm…see me…change?"…

…uh oh. How am I going to do this? What should I tell her? I would tell her the truth that I always turned away, but will she believe me? I felt like my face was set on fire. I felt so awkward and embarrassed. How am I supposed to answer that?

"umm…no, I mean, not really…maybe...kinda..."I was trying to let out a response but…I felt so embarrassed, I kept choking. I noticed her face was all red as she walk towards me.

"well…Elsa…I mean…yes…but I was looking the other way and"

SLAP

Well…it's still not the worst way I thought we'd first meet.

[END]


End file.
